


A Fortuitous Mistake

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Peter and Mommy clean up together after an accidental spill.
Relationships: Jena Dover/Peter Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	A Fortuitous Mistake

“Well that didn’t go so well,” Mommy says ruefully as she looks down at her shirt. Red slush covers both of them and Peter shivers as the icy mush soaks into his own shirt right over one nipple, peaking it almost immediately. “Better get off to the shower before it gets sticky.”

Peter agrees and they start towards the hall only for him to pause. The second bathroom had been under renovation for a week now and they only had one operational shower at the moment. When he speaks up about it, Mommy just laughs.

“We’ll just have to share. You don’t have anything I’ve never seen before!” Mommy teases, laughing as they enter the bathroom. “Is that okay with you, honey?”

“Yes, Mommy.” He doesn’t see any reason not to.

Mommy starts getting the water going as Peter sheds his sodden clothes. The sweet, fruity scent is nice but he doesn’t want to smell like that all day! When he’s naked, Peter steps into the shower and sighs a bit at the heat after he’d been covered in sugary ice. “That’s better.”

“Well budge over then. I’m cold too,” Mommy says and Peter looks over at her as she gets in with him, tugging the door closed behind. He’s struck a bit dumb.

Mommy is beautiful, he’s always known that, but seeing her bared body in totality is so much different. Her generous breasts would overflow were he to reach out to touch and his eyes follow the flat plane of her belly down to the carefully cropped thatch of hair between her legs that hide her sex. The whole thing brings a stirring to his cock as Peter jerks his gaze away and tries to ignore the way his cheeks burn.

The shower starts off all right but as they work on getting clean, their bodies brush one another continuously. Every time feels like a little wave of heat going straight to his cock. He tries to hide it but soon enough he’s gotten a full hard on. Maybe he and Daddy fuck most days but Mommy hasn’t ever shown interest like this and he’s so embarrassed by the idea she might see him. Peter maneuvers around to keep his back to her as much as he can while thoughts about how soft her breasts must be, how hot her pussy could be ravage his mind unbidden.

It almost seems like he’ll get out of this with some amount of pride intact when Mommy slips and ends up falling back against Peter, who grabs onto her to keep her steady. His needy cock presses to her backside as he’d pulled her against him when she fell and the sensation has him shivering. He’s at the perfect height for it to slot against her crevice.

“Oh my,” Mommy says, which just makes Peter blush harder. “You have a problem there, honey.”

“I’m sorry,” he says against her back. “I didn’t mean to.”

She hasn’t moved away and his hands seem locked around her. Peter knows he should let go right now but then Mommy shifts to rub back against his cock. It feels warm and slick, pressure just making him hotter.

“Is this okay?” she asks in a lower tone, still rubbing into him. His hands clench at her hips.

“Y-yeah.”

“It’s okay with me, too.”

Biting his lip, Peter takes the invitation to touch further. His hands slide up so he can cup her breasts in them, kneading the soft globes as her breathing hitches. They’re so big and it’s not long before Mommy turns around and pushes his face to one. Peter latches easily to one nipple, sucking and brushing his tongue over it the way Lacey liked. Mommy likes it too and she pets her hands over him, sliding one between his legs to curl around his cock.

“You’ve grown since I saw you last,” Mommy says, stroking him as Peter moans on her teat. “You’re well on your way to getting as big as your Daddy.”

Peter rocks his hips into Mommy’s hand and when she urges his face up, he gratefully takes the kiss she offers. Her lips taste of sweet lipgloss and the way she thrusts her tongue into his mouth has his cock throbbing. He wants her. He wants her so bad.

“Mommy,” he moans between kisses and then he reaches to return the favor, sliding his fingers against her wet folds. She’s so hot there, heat radiating as he finds her hole and slips a finger inside.

“Good boy,” Mommy praises. She shifts to rest her back against the wall to steady them as Peter keeps fingering. “Have you ever licked down there?”

“No,” he admits and suddenly wants to. Mommy doesn’t have to ask. He drops down to his knees on the wet tile between her legs and as Mommy spreads her lips, he plunges his tongue into her. Mommy tastes amazing and Peter eagerly licks and explores as Mommy pets his wet hair. She lets him know when it’s good, guides him to suck on her clit as he plunges fingers inside of her. It’s just as good as when Daddy fucks his face and he wonders how good it would feel for Daddy to fuck him while he does this.

Mommy’s legs are trembling when she tugs him from her and guides him back to his feet. His cock hurts with how hard he is but she smacks his hands away from it when he tries to relieve himself.

“There’s a better use for that,” Mommy says and then turns her back to him. She bends over, bracing her hands against the shower wall and presenting her beautiful holes to him. “Go ahead, sweetie.”

Peter almost groans at the sight. He grabs her cheeks and spreads them further so he can see better. Both her pink folds and asshole look perfect and it only takes a second to direct him to her needy pussy. The soft hole gives way easily and soon he’s sliding into her tight heat. Her walls flutter and clench on him as he sinks to the root.

“It’s so hot, Mommy,” he moans as he firms his grip at her hips and starts to thrust.

“Yes, good boy,” she praises. “Good boy, fuck me harder.”

Peter pulls out almost all the way before slamming back into her tight pussy. It brings out a moan from her that goes straight to his cock and he starts fucking into her hard. Every twitch of her inner walls caresses another lick of heat inside him. She’s so good and Peter soon loses himself in it.

Whether the wetness he feels between them is water or her juices, Peter doesn’t care. He wants to fuck deep into her body, spill himself all the way over and over into the body that bore him. When he cums, it’s with a harsh yell and he slams harder into her. Mommy pushes back against him to keep him inside as ropes of cum coat her inner walls.

Pulling herself off his cock, Mommy straightens and tugs him to her. Her mouth is still sweet when she presses it to hia own and her body is so very soft against him. Mommy presses her back to the wall again and widens her legs for him to press more comfortably. Sodden folds cradle his cock and he feels it give a little twitch of interest.

Mommy laughs softly and reaches between them to guide him back into her hole. He’s just cum but he knows he’ll get hard again soon, especially the way her tight heat pulses around him. His hips give a little rock that just makes him more sure.

Soon, Peter’s drilling into her pussy again as they move to the bathroom floor. Her legs wrap tight around his waist and he sucks her tit as he pounds another load into her sloppy snatch.

By the time they leave the bathroom, they’ve had to wash again because of how many times he’s filled her. Neither minds.


End file.
